Do You Love Me?
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Tepat di hari peringatan satu tahun pernikahan mereka, Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Jongin. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

402

 **Title**

Do you love me?

 **Main Cast(s)**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 **Side Cast(s)**

Byun Baekhyun, Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

 **Category Prompt**

Domestic!AU

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

Rated M

 **Author's note**

Dearest, pemilik prompt. Maafkan aku yg merusak prompt kamu. Bukan maksud aku mau merubah cerita, tetapi aku hanya mencoba untuk realistis (maaf juga, aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan menyudutkan kamu). Dan maaf, sedikit menampik pada ' _tidak ada Kyungsoo menye-menye'_ tapi bukankah itu hal yg wajar jika Kyungsoo sedikit menye-menye di beberapa adegan karena alur takdir yg kita ciptakan? Menurut aku menye-menye sedikit juga diperlukan untuk bumbu penyedap dalam cerita yg kita masak ini. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf. Sedikit doang kok menye-menyenyaaa, ya ya ya yaaa maafin yaaa :(

 **Credit**

If this was a movie - Taylor Swift

 **Summary**

Tepat di hari peringatan satu tahun pernikahan mereka, Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Jongin.

 **.**

-.000.-

 _22 september 2013_

Pagi ini hujan turun lagi membasahi kota Jakarta, aku masih sibuk pada masakanku di dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kim Jongin sudah menjadi rutinitasku setiap pagi sejak setahun terakhir ini.

Tanpa aku sadari, tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan kekar melingkar manis untuk mendekapku dari belakang. Aku tersenyum kecil saat aroma _Hugo Boss Bottled_ menyeruak memenuhi indra penciumanku.

" _Good Morning_." Kini suara _baritone_ itu yang menyapa pendengaranku. Helaan napas berat itu dengan lembut menghempas telinga, seolah menggelitik tubuhku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

" _Morning_." Aku membalasnya dengan suara parau, Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Berhenti menggodaku." Aku melepaskan spatula dari genggamanku dan beralih pada tangan Jongin yang menyelinap masuk pada boxer yang aku kenakan namun ia menahan pergerakanku.

"Lanjutkan saja masakmu." Bisiknya dengan lembut, jamarinya dengan lihai memanjakan kejantananku yang sudah mengeras di bawah sana hingga membuatku melenguh sesaat.

" _F-fuck you,_ Kim Jongin!" Aku mencoba untuk menahan eranganku akibat kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh jemari pria ini di bawah sana. Kakiku melemas akibat permainan yang Jongin berikan untukku. Bahkan sesuatu dalam diriku seperti terbakar tatkala lidah Jongin menjilat telingaku dan sesekali menghisapnya. Jongin mempercepat temponya dan sesekali ia ikut menggesekan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras juga pada bokongku. " _I wanna cum! Faster_ Kim _fucking_ Jongin!" Aku mendesah nikmat saat Jongin semakin mempercepat temponya serta lumatan pria itu pada lekukan leherku hingga meninggalkan jejak _hickies_.

Hingga akhirnya kejantananku memuntahkan cairan putih itu. Kakiku kian melemas. Andai Jongin tidak mengeratkan dekapannya, mungkin aku sudah terjatuh. Jongin mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam boxerku, ia tersenyum puas melihat jemarinya yang dibasahi oleh cairan putih milikku. Tanpa merasa jijik, ia menjilati cairan itu pada jemarinya. Setelah jemarinya bersih ia mematikan kompor yang kini sudah menghanguskan masakanku, hingga kemudian ia membopongku agar duduk di atas meja bar yang berada di dapur rumah kami.

"Sialan kau Jongin! Masakanku hangus." Biarpun aku mengatakannya dengan jengkel namun dapat aku rasakan semburat rona merah muncul pada kedua pipiku. Jongin tergelak sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia melumat bibirku dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kyungsoo." Setelah melepaskan tautan bibir kami, Jongin mengerling nakal padaku. Lelaki itu tersenyum saat melihat wajahku yang kurasa telah memerah lagi. Ia mengecup kening dan berganti pada bibirku sekilas sebelum berkata, "aku berangkat dan terima kasih atas sarapannya." Kemudian Jongin meninggalkan aku yang tengah merasa kesal akibat ia berlalu begitu saja.

"Hey! Kim Jongin!" Aku berteriak, namun yang dapat aku dengar adalah tawa khas Jongin dan suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian ditutup.

-.000.-

 _23 September 2013_

Tidak seperti kemarin, aku dan Jongin melewati pagi ini dengan sewajarnya. Mungkin karena tadi malam kami sudah bergulat di ranjang kamar kami sepulang ia dari kantor. Aku mengantar Jongin sampai pintu rumah kami. Sebelum berangkat, ia menatapku dalam. Mata _onyx_ nya mengatakan jika ada yang salah namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum yang sangat indah, yang mampu membuatku terhipnotis, yang dengan mudah memacu debaran jantungku, dan yang dengan hebatnya mampu membuat aku selalu merasakan jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi.

" _Happy first anniversary, sweetheart_." Jongin membawaku pada dekapan hangatnya, aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Debaran jantungnya yang berpacu menjadi melodi indah yang pernah aku dengar. Aku dengan sengaja menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _Hugo Boss Bottled_ yang bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Jongin itu sendiri, begitu menenangkan dan aku sangat menyukainya.

"Jangan menungguku malam ini, aku akan pulang larut malam." Jongin bersuara lagi, aku mendongakan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Mata _doe_ milikku langsung bersambut dengan _onyx_ miliknya.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah di kantor?" Aku bertanya, ia tersenyum sekilas seraya menggeleng.

"Aku akan ke Bandung hari ini, ada _meeting_ di sana." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berkunjung menemui Baekhyun." Ujarku selagi keluar dari dalam dekapannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati saat mengendarai mobil." Aku mengangguk menyanggupi ucapan Jongin, "Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu." Jongin menambahkan, ia kemudian menatapku lamat-lamat seraya tersenyum kecil hingga akhirnya ia pergi memasuki mobil yang siap mengantarnya menuju Bandung. Aku menatap kepergian mobil itu dengan pandangan yang salah.

Setelah kepergian Jongin aku menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha menepis perasaan aneh yang menyelinap, perasaan aneh yang terus menduga-duga apa yang terjadi. Aku harus segera menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini, karena aku takut jika nantinya Jongin akan kecewa jika aku tidak percaya padanya.

Aku menghela napas sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku menjangkau sebuah telepon dan kemudian menekan sederet angka yang sudah aku hafal di luar kepala, pada sambungan pertama Baekhyun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Baekhyunie." Sapaku dengan senyum yang mengembang, meskipun Baekhyun sudah pasti tidak mampu melihatnya.

"Halo Kyungie~" ia membalasnya dengan suara yang ceria luar biasa. Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar suara melengking khasnya itu.

"Kau ada di rumah untuk hari ini?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Ya, aku ada di rumah. Kau ingin berkunjung?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dari seberang sana.

Aku mengangguk dan lantas menjawab dengan cepat, "Ya, aku ingin mengunjungimu. Jongin pergi ke Bandung hari ini dan kemungkinan ia akan pulang larut. Apa Chanyeol ada di rumah?"

"Oh baiklah jika kau ingin berkunjung. Errr… Apa Jongin tidak bercerita jika perusahaan mereka sedang bekerja sama? Hari ini Chanyeol juga pergi ke Bandung karena ada _meeting_." Aku mengernyit heran mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun barusan. Jongin tidak pernah bercerita jika perusahaannya tengah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik Chanyeol.

"Jongin tidak bercerita mengenai apapun, Baek. Mungkin nanti dia akan bercerita padaku." Aku berkata seolah untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Ya, kau tunggu saja. Dan, omong-omong pukul berapa kau datang ke rumahku?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin sekitar pukul sebelas." Ketika mengucapkannya, pandanganku beradu pada jarum jam yang berputar di atas dinding yang letaknya tidak jauh dari posisiku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bawakan aku mi ayam dan rujak juhi ya? Aku sangat menginginkannya sekarang." Suara Baekhyun terdengar merengek, aku terkekeh seraya menyanggupi permintaan Baekhyun barusan. Setelah sambungan terputus akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap.

Aku membunyikan bel _intercom_ milik apartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terletak di Jalan Senopati Raya ini, sebuah Apartemen mewah yang didesain khusus untuk kalangan borjuis. Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan wajah Baekhyun yang berseri-seri.

"Mana pesananku?" Kedua tangan Baekhyun memberi gestur meminta dengan bola mata yang berseri takjub saat aku memberikan keinginannya.

"Terima kasih Kim Kyungsoo." Ujar Baekhyun dengan riang, kemudian ia melesat masuk ke dalam dan diikuti olehku di belakangnya.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi di balik meja bar yang berada di dapur apartemen mereka. Pandanganku mengikuti setiap pergerakan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat riang. Kemudian lelaki mungil itu duduk berhadapan denganku seraya menyantap pesanan yang aku bawakan. "Kau mau?" Ia bertanya dan aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tahu Kyung?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan mi ayam.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya heran seraya aku beranjak turun dari kursiku dan berjalan dengan ringan menuju kulkas, mengambil sekaleng minuman soda kemudian meneguknya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan masa SMA kita. Makanya tadi aku memintamu untuk membawakan mi ayam dan juga rujak juhi. Kau ingat dulu aku, kau, dan juga Luhan sering bolos kelas hanya untuk makan mi ayam di belakang sekolah?" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dengan pandangan yang mengenang masa itu, aku tersenyum kecil lalu kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingat hari dimana kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol hanya untuk memperebutkan meja di sana saat itu." Aku tersenyum geli mengingat hari itu.

"Hei! Itu adalah hari yang mana kau mendeklarasikan hal aneh, tahu!" Baekhyun menatapku dengan menghardik, kendati demikian aku tertawa karena wajahnya terlihat sungguh lucu. "Tidak ada yang lucu." Ia merengut sebal.

"Itu adalah hari saat aku merasakan jatuh cinta." Aku berkata sungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun sesaat terdiam dan menatapku.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu langsung menyatakan perasaanmu begitu saja pada Jongin yang baru sekali kau tatap." Pria cantik di hadapanku ini melototkan mata sipitnya. "Dan kenapa pula dulu Jongin pun juga langsung mengajakmu berkencan." Baekhyun kini menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya sebelum melanjutkan makannya.

Aku tersenyum mengingat masa itu tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran sofa, menunggu tanpa jenuh sosok Jongin yang hingga pukul sebelas malam belum juga pulang. Pandanganku mengarah pada langit-langit rumah yang seolah juga diam-diam balas menatapku. Aku menghela napas berat sebab khawatir. Meskipun Jongin mengatakan untuk tidak menunggunya, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Seharian ini pun Jongin tidak mengirimkan pesan padaku.

Sekitar pukul setengah sebelas pintu rumah terbuka dan memunculkan wajah lelah Jongin. Dengan segera aku berjalan mendekatinya dan mengambil alih tas jinjingnya itu. Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kau lelah?" Aku bertanya ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah makan?" Aku kembali bertanya dan ia kembali membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Kau ingin mandi?" Sekali lagi pertanyaan terlontar dari bibirku.

"Ya." Ia akhirnya menjawab dengan mulutnya, ia terus menatap manik mataku dengan jemari yang satu persatu membuka kancing kemejanya. Setelah kemejanya tanggal ia memberikan itu padaku dan berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Aku menatap kepergian punggung tegapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Sesaat aku baru sadar, aku mencium bau parfum wanita pada kemeja Jongin.

Sesuatu pada relungku seolah jatuh saat harum _Hugo Boss_ favoritku hilang.

-.000.-

 _2 Oktober 2013_

Dering telepon milik Jongin tidak berhenti bunyi sejak tadi pagi. Sesekali ia akan menghindariku saat ingin mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Sebenarnya pikiranku sudah berlarian ingin mencari tahu siapa itu, tapi aku yakin pasti Jongin akan merasa terganggu jika aku bertanya. Jadilah aku memilih untuk bungkam saja. Bahkan saat sarapan Jongin pun terus memandang ke arah ponselnya tanpa henti dan menjawab obrolanku sekenanya. Aku mencoba untuk terus berpikir positif, mungkin saja itu adalah kliennya. Atau mungkin Jongin memiliki masalah di kantor?

Makan malam tiba. Aku tercenung memandang piringku, sejujurnya dering telepon miliknya yang tidak berhenti berbunyi itu mengganggu pikiranku.

"Kyungsoo?" Aku mendengar Jongin bersuara, akhirnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. "Kau tidak makan?" Ia bertanya setelah menatap piringku yang masih penuh.

"Oh-" Bahkan saat ini, sebelum aku mampu menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ponselnya kembali berdering. Jongin menatapku tidak enak, "angkat saja." Ucapku kemudian.

Ia mengangguk, "sebentar." Kemudian ia pergi sesaat untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut sebelum akhirnya duduk kembali di hadapanku.

"Siapa?" Aku bertanya akhirnya, menuntaskan tanda tanya ini.

"Sekretarisku." Jongin menjawab cepat seraya tersenyum tipis. Aku menghela napas kentara sebelum mengangguk paham.

-.000.-

 _24 November 2013_

Aku terbangun karena suara gaduh yang berasal dari Jongin pagi ini. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memasukan beberapa baju dan perlengkapan lain untuk masuk ke dalam kopernya.

"Jongin?" Aku bertanya dengan suara parau akibat baru bangun, kemudian Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ia tersenyum tipis lagi memandangku. Dan itu menggangguku, sungguh. Aku tidak senang memandang senyum tipis dari bibirnya yang biasa menyeringai nakal itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Aku membalasnya dengan pertanyaan heran.

"Oh, hari ini ada proyek besar di Yogyakarta dan aku tidak mungkin pulang hari ini juga."

"Di hari minggu juga?" Bahkan di hari minggu. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk tetap berada di rumah bersamaku.

"Ya." Ia mengangguk lalu kembali sibuk pada kegiatannya.

"Perlu bantuanku?" Aku menawarkan bantuanku padanya, namun Jongin menolaknya dan secepat itu juga ia berpamitan padaku.

Apa yang salah?

-.000.-

 _29 Desember 2013_

Hari panjang ini membawa kami berlayar menuju Anambas yang berada di Kepulauan Riau, Kabupaten Anambas, Tarempa. Dari Jakarta kami terbang menuju Tanjung Pinang kemudian lanjut mengarungi lautan menuju Pelabuhan Tarempa dengan menggunakan Kapal Feri. Setelah berlelah-lelah akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah hotel yang berada dekat dengan pesisir pantai. Aku, Jongin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, dan juga Sehun memilih untuk menghabiskan akhir tahun untuk berlibur di Anambas ala _backpacker_ seperti biasa saat libur akhir tahun tiba. Sudah banyak pulau-pulau yang kita kunjungi bersama saat liburan berlangsung.

Jongin melemparkan tasnya begitu saja pada lantai yang beralaskan karpet sebelum ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Pandangannya menerawang lelah pada langit-langit kamar hotel kami. Aku menghela napas berat. Tanpa aku sadari selama tiga bulan ini aku sering sekali menghela napas kentara saat sekelebat sosok Jongin berkeliaran di pikiranku.

Dari sudut mataku, aku tahu jika Jongin terus bergeming dan tidak ada niatan untuk merapihkan perlengkapannya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian aku bergerak untuk merapihkan barang-barang milik kami untuk tersusun di dalam lemari. Setelah semuanya tersusun rapih, aku menoleh ke arah Jongin yang ternyata entah sejak kapan sudah duduk dan menatapku.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya kemudian berjalan mendekatinya sebelum akhirnya memilih duduk di sisi ranjang yang lain, sedikit menjaga jarak darinya. Dari sini aku dapat melihat Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Kau lelah?" Tambahku.

"Sangat." Anehnya saat mengucapkan itu, Jongin menyiratkan pandangan yang pilu ketika menatapku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pada kami sekarang. Apa yang salah? Aku salah apa? Mengapa Jongin berbeda? Dan siapa wanita itu? Wanita yang bau parfumnya melekat pada kemeja Jongin.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar." Aku tersenyum menenangkan sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dari hadapan Jongin.

Di sinilah aku sekarang, duduk termangu menatap hamparan pasir. Dan sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah aku pikirkan sekarang.

"Kyungsoo?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sehun memanggilku. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Kedua alis Sehun tersangkat sedang milikku berkerut heran.

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ah… Itu, aku pikir kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu karena wajahmu seram sekali." Sehun bergidik ngeri berlebihan dan hal itu membuatku ingin melemparkan sebuah batu besar ke arahnya.

"Sialan kau." Aku mendelik. Ia hanya terkekeh sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk duduk tepat di sampingku.

"Mana Luhan?" Aku menoleh memandang sosok itu dari samping, Sehun menoleh dan balas memandangku.

"Dia tidur dan jangan memandangku seperti itu, kau bisa jatuh cinta nanti." Sehun mengerling nakal menggodaku.

"Ck! Berharap saja kau." Aku berdecih dan Sehun justru tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak bersama Jongin?" Padangan Sehun menjelajah, jika aku tebak ia sedang mencari sosok Jongin di sekitar sini.

"Jongin bilang ia sangat lelah, jadi aku biarkan ia beristirahat." Aku mengedikan bahuku acuh. Atau mencoba acuh.

"Kau ingin es kelapa?" Sehun menunjuk penjual kelapa segar yang berada beberapa langkah dari tempat kami duduk. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian aku dan Sehun memilih untuk menikmati es kelapa di pinggir pantai ini hingga senja berlalu.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Suara itu menyambutku saat aku baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar penginapan kami.

"Jalan-jalan." Aku berjalan melewatinya dan mengambil handuk.

"Kau pikir pukul berapa sekarang, Kyungsoo?" Ia menatapku dengan mengintimidasi. Aku melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Sepuluh malam?" Aku balas menatapnya dengan menantang.

"Kyungsoo." Ia memanggilku dengan penuh penekanan, seolah apa yang aku lakukan adalah kesalahan terbesar.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak coba mencariku saja?" Sebelah alisku terangkat. Dan aku akui jika saat ini aku bertingkah menjengkelkan.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kenapa aku harus mencarimu?" Kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir Jongin seketika menohok hatiku.

"Ya benar, kenapa pula kau harus mencariku." Aku mengangguk sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Jongin dan masuk ke dalam toilet. Sebenarnya aku tidak ada niatan untuk mandi pada pukul sekarang, aku melakukan ini hanya untuk menghindari sosoknya saja.

Ketika aku melangkah keluar dari dalam toilet alisku bertaut heran saat mendapati Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah berbaring seraya menonton TV. "Kenapa kalian ke sini?" Aku menyuarakan tanda tanyaku.

"Oh Kyungsoo, kenapa kau memakan waktu yang lama hanya untuk mandi?" Alis Luhan berkerut heran.

"Kemana Jongin?" Aku bertanya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan berusan.

"Dia di kamarku bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun." Kini gantian Baekhyun yang bersuara.

"Oh…" Aku menjawab seadanya.

"Sekarang ayo ke kamar aku dan Chanyeol, mereka semua sudah menunggu." Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama berdiri dari duduknya sebelum akhirnya mereka menyeretku paksa menuju kamar Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

Mataku membelalak saat mendapati kondisi Jongin yang tengah mabuk berat dalam waktu sesingkat itu. "Dia sudah meneguk hampir tiga botol wine yang aku dan Baekhyun bawa untuk _camping_ besok." Kata Chanyeol dengan pandangan miris menatap Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?" Aku menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian seolah menghardik mereka berdua.

"Woah, siapa yang bisa melawan Jongin?" Sehun mengangkat tangannya.

Aku menghela napas berat, kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongin yang tengah bersandar pada kaki sofa. "Hey Kyungsoo." Ia menyapaku hangat kemudian tangannya terangkat untuk dapat menggapaiku.

Aku berlutut di hadapannya, dengan gerakan cepat Jongin langsung menarik tubuhku untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu," ia berbisik parau. Suaranya pun juga terdengar lebih berat akibat ia mabuk. Aku merinding mendengar bisikan itu. Seolah kata-katanya secara lugas melesak ke dalam hatiku.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar Jongin." Aku melerai dekapannya, bibirnya mengerucut tidak terima.

"Aku ingin memelukmu Kyungsoo, ayo peluk aku." Suaranya terdengar merengek, tangannya berusaha untuk menggapaiku lagi, aku menahannya dan dengan segera merangkul tubuh Jongin untuk membawanya kembali ke kamar kami.

Setibanya kami di dalam kamar, tiba-tiba saja Jongin mendorongku hingga kami sama-sama terjerembab di atas kasur dengan posisi Jongin yang menindihku. "Ya! Jongin!" Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya, bibir serta lidahnya dengan nakal bermain-main di area tengukku.

"Berhenti! Kau mabuk!" Aku terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Jongin, namun nihil. Ia justru mengunci kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku dengan satu tangannya, tangan lainnya melesak masuk pada celana piyama yang aku gunakan. Aku melenguh saat Jongin berhasil menyentuh kejantananku yang telah menegang. Pandangan Jongin menggelap tatkala ia menatapku, senyum liciknya mengembang seolah menggoda. Dan sayangnya aku telah tergoda.

"Jong-" Ucapanku terhenti ketika Jongin menciumku dalam. Ah aku benar-benar mabuk dibuatnya. Jongin menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian kami tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada milikku. Bahkan saat kejantannya menusuk lubang milikku ia tanpa henti menghisap dengan kuat bibirku dan sesekali ia biarkan lidahnya bermain-main dengan milikku.

Saat kami berdua tengah berada di puncak kenikmatan itu, Jongin melepaskan tautan bibirnya kemudian beralih pada telingaku. "Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu Kim Kyungsoo." Bisiknya lirih dan sedikit terisak.

Aku menangkup wajah tampan Jongin dengan kedua tanganku, mengangkatnya agar sejajar denganku. Aku terkejut saat Jongin menangis, air matanya menumpahiku yang berada di bawahnya.

" _Hey, what's wrong_?" aku bertanya lembut. Jongin hanya menggeleng sebelum akhirnya memelukku erat hingga kami sama-sama terlelap.

-.000.-

 _30 Desember 2013_

Aku terbangun dengan sisi yang dingin, namun hangat mendekapku. Sosok Jongin sudah tidak ada saat aku terjaga, namun kehangatan selimut tebal mendekapku dengan nyamannya. Aku menghela napas berat lagi seraya beranjak dari atas kasur dan melangkah dengan berat menuju toilet untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Pulau Penyali.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pulau Penyali, aku paham bahwa Jongin tengah menghindariku. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bersitatap. Mungkinkah ia marah kepadaku karena memanfaatkan ketermabukannya tadi malam untuk melakukan itu? Atau apa? Tapi yang jelas, hatiku seolah retak jika ia terus mempermainkan aku dengan cara yang seperti ini.

Malam tiba, aku, Jongin, Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol duduk melingkar. Setelah mendirikan tenda, bermain-main air, membuat makan malam, membuat api unggun, dan bersenang-senang lainnya akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk bermain _truth or dare_ , sebuah permainan yang cukup _mainstream_ dilakukan pada saat seperti ini. Pada putaran pertama ujung botol itu memilih Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu memilih _dare_ dan dengan lantangnya Sehun menantangnya untuk memakan pasir. Kami semua terbahak saat Chanyeol melakukannya. Putaran kedua jatuh padaku, aku memilih _truth_ , karena aku tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol berikan jika aku memilih _dare_.

"Yah! Kyungsoo kenapa kau pilih _truth_?" Chanyeol mengerang sebal, aku tertawa renyah sedang ia menukikkan alisnya untuk berpikir.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, tolong jawab dengan jujur, apa kau pernah _bermain solo_ saat tidak bersama Jongin?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol mengundang gelak tawa dari semuanya kecuali aku dan Jongin yang hanya diam dan saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Errr, ya." Aku menjawab jujur, dapat aku rasakan jika kedua pipiku memanas. Sedikit aku lihat jika sesaat kedua mata Jongin terbelalak di antara gelak tawa orang-orang. "Ya! Diam!" aku merengut sebal saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak berhenti tertawa malah justru tawa mereka samakin keras. Oh ayolah, kalian harus tahu bagaimana aku menggilai sosok Jongin.

Dengan bersungut-sungut aku memutar botol itu. Harapanku berhasil, ujung botol itu menunjuk Jongin. " _Dare_." Aku sedikit kecewa saat Jongin memilih _dare_.

"Tidak boleh, kau harus memilih _truth_." Aku menatap tajam _onyx_ Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, " _truth_."

" _Do you love me?_ " Pandanganku terus menikam Jongin dengan tanda tanya besar.

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum ia menjawab, " _I did_." Dengan pelan.

" _What do you mean?_ " Alisku terangkat bingung.

"Ya, aku pernah." Rasanya sakit. Seperti sesuatu yang tajam dan panas baru saja menikam hatiku. Tanpa aku sadari air mataku jatuh menetes. Aku bangkit dengan emosi yang terbakar, menerjang Jongin dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Chanyeol dan Sehun mencoba untuk menghentikan diriku yang tidak berhenti meninju wajah tampan itu, ah! Persetanan dengan wajah tampan Jongin. Aku membencinya!

"Jangan mempermainkan aku!" Aku berteriak kecewa, tanganku mulai berhenti meninju wajah Jongin. Jongin hanya diam menatapku. Dan aku benar-benar membenci wajah bodoh tanpa ekspresi itu.

Aku bangkit berdiri untuk masuk ke dalam tenda yang seharusnya milik aku dan Jongin. "Kyungsoo," Luhan memangilku.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Aku mendelik menatap Luhan yang berusaha mengejarku.

Aku masuk ke dalam tenda dan berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri, meskipun itu mustahil.

Aku membenci Jongin.

Dan aku membenci diriku yang menangis karena sosok itu.

-.000.-

 _1 Januari 2014_

Pagi ini Jongin sudah pergi entah kemana, ia hanya berkata dengan dingin bahwa ia tengah memiliki proyek besar lagi. Rasanya masih sulit untuk dipercaya jika aku dan Jongin sudah tidak mampu untuk seperti dulu lagi. Aku pikir kepulangan kami dari Anambas akan memperbaiki kondisi, namun ternyata hal itu semakin memperlebar jarak jurang di antara kami.

Apa yang salah dariku?

Apa yang salah dari Jongin?

Dan apa yang salah dari kami?

Aku tidak tahu.

Dan mungkin, Jongin sendiri pun tidak tahu.

-.000.-

 _6 Juni 2014_

Percaya atau tidak, sampai detik ini belum ada kata perceraian dari kami. Meskipun aku dan Jongin hanya berbicara seperlunya saja namun kami masih pulang menuju rumah yang sama, kami masih makan di meja yang sama, bahkan kami masih tidur di atas kasur yang sama.

Dan percaya atau tidak, bau parfum wanita itu seolah makin jelas pada kemeja Jongin. Hari ini aku berdiri termenung saat secara tidak sangaja berpapasan dengan Jongin yang dengan seketika menebar bau parfum wanita itu. Aku menoleh menatap punggung tegap Jongin sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk menghela napas berat.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa Jongin melakukan ini padaku. Apa secara tidak langsung Jongin memintaku agar aku yang mengusaikan segalanya?

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa semuanya jadi bertabir misteri yang sulit untuk aku pecahkan seorang diri? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku agar mampu meruntuhkan tabir ini?

Takdir, mengapa harus cinta kami yang berselubung kepahitan?

-.000.-

 _8 Agustus 2014_

"Kyungsoo." Suara Jongin mengejutkanku yang tengah bersiap untuk mencuci piring. Aku menoleh dan memandangnya tanpa bertanya. "Aku berangkat." Ia menatapku lamat-lamat. Aku terkejut mendengar dua kata itu, padahal sejak kepulangan kami dari Anambas, Jongin sudah tidak pernah berpamitan lagi padaku.

Jongin tersenyum tipis ke arahku sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berniat meninggalkanku, "kenapa?" Aku bertanya. Jongin berhenti dan kembali menoleh.

"Aku hanya berpamitan." Jongin mengedikkan bahunya dan memandangku dengan bertanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berpamitan? Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja pergi? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa Jongin? Kenapa kau mempermainkan aku seperti ini? Kau tahu? Aku sangat membencimu." Setelah mengatakan itu napasku naik turun tidak teratur, aku memandang Jongin dengan guratan kecewa yang luar biasa. Jongin meneliti wajahku, matanya menyayu sebelum tersenyum tipis lagi.

"Benci aku sebanyak yang kau mau." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin pergi meninggalkanku.

Bel _intercom_ rumah kami berbunyi siang ini. Aku mengernyit bingung melihat seorang wanita yang berdiri di sana. "Siapa?" Aku bertanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau membukakan saja pintu ini?" Aku mendesah malas, dan membukakan pintu rumah kami dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas.

"Siapa kau?" Aku kembali bertanya ketika wajah kami berhadapan.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku wanita itu justru menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah kami. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan cermat sebelum kembali menatapku. "Aku Luna."

"Aku tidak bertanya namamu," aku menaikan sebelah alisku dengan tangan yang bersidekap. "Yang aku tanyakan siapa kau?"

"Ceraikan Jongin." Bukannya menjawab wanita itu justru menatapku dengan penghinaan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku wanita itu." Tiga kata yang meluncur dari bibir wanita itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat aku paham apa maksudnya. Aku hanya diam menatapnya. Aku bergeming dengan pikiran yang berlarian.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku kembali menunggu Jongin, menunggu kepulangannya. Hingga akhirnya pintu rumah kami terbuka dan memunculkan wajah lelah Jongin.

Aku tertegun memandangnya. Agaknya masih tidak percaya, bahwa sosok ini akhirnya mampu menyakitiku. Kami terus bersitatap dalam sunyi. Bodoh! Seharusnya aku sadari dari awal jika Jongin melakukan ini agar aku yang menghentikan segalanya. Mungkin cerita yang dulu kami rajut sejak semasa sekolah hanya akan menjadi kenangan manis. Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menghela napas berat sebelum berkata, "ayo berpisah."

(Jongin's POV)

"Ayo berpisah." Hatiku baru saja tertikam oleh sesuatu yang bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari belati. Sebisa mungkin aku menjaga ekspresi wajahku agar tidak memunculkan kekalutan. Jantungku berdetak tidak dengan semestinya, dan ini sangat menyakitkan. Semuanya menyesakkan. Aku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah.

"Itu yang aku tunggu." Aku tersenyum tipis. Air mata Kyungsoo terjatuh saat aku melontarkan pernyataan itu. 'Tidak! Jangan menangis sayang!' Hatiku berteriak namun mulutku bungkam. Duniaku runtuh pada detik ini. Kugigit pipi bagian dalam sebagai pelampiasan sementara. "Sekretarisku akan menguruskan semuanya, kau tunggu saja." Setelah mengatakan itu aku berbalik meninggalkannya.

Di sinilah aku sekarang, menangis meraung layaknya orang bodoh. Sehun dan Chanyeol mungkin menjadi saksi hidup akan kehancuranku saat ini. Aku berharap ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Memori-memori manis itu terus berputar pada kepalaku, hingga suara putus asa Kyungsoo bergema di dalam batinku. " _I'm fucking sorry Kyungsoo, I'm fucking sorry._ " Dan aku masih saja terisak.

Kenapa aku tidak mampu menyelesaikan masalah ini? Kenapa aku harus menyakiti sosoknya? Mengapa aku tidak mampu meyakinkan mereka? Aku tidak mampu membayangkan betapa sakitnya sosok rapuh itu sekarang.

Tuhan, biarkan aku yang terkubur dalam rasa sakit ini. Jangan biarkan sosok itu merasakan penderitaan ini. Tuhan, tolong jaga dia. Tolong, tolong berikan penyejuk dikala ia layu.

Maafkan aku Kyungsoo yang tidak mampu memperjuangkanmu setelah apa yang kita lewati. Kini aku benar-benar membenci diriku sendiri karena harus terjebak dalam situasi bodoh yang Ayahku berikan padaku.

" _Ayah, biarkan aku menikahi Kyungsoo." Aku bersujud pada sosok itu. Memohon tanpa ampun asalkan Ayah mengizinkan aku menghabiskan hariku bersama dengan Kyungsoo hingga hari tua menjelang. Aku melakukan ini karena ia tidak merestui hubungan kami, karena ia tidak menerima jika aku, putra semata wayangnya adalah seorang gay. "Aku mencintainya." Aku berkata lagi._

 _Setelah mengatakan itu yang mampu aku rasakan adalah sakit yang luar biasa akibat tendangan bertubi-tubi yang ia berikan padaku, aku diam saja menerima perlakuan itu. Ayah menghentikan perlakuannya ia menatapku tajam._

" _Satu tahun. Aku beri kau waktu satu tahun untuk menikah dengannya."_

" _Ayah!" Aku berkata dengan parau dan rasanya sulit sekali menggerakan tubuhku._

" _Satu tahun atau tidak sama sekali."_

" _Ayah, aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo." Aku dengan susah payah mendudukan tubuhku, "tidak apa jika kau membuangku dari keluarga Kim." Sebuah tinju melayang menghantam wajaku, kepalaku langsung berbenturan dengan dinding di belakangku. Hal itu menyebabkan pandanganku menjadi kabur serta sakit yang luar biasa._

" _Jika kau berani melakukan itu, akan aku bunuh dia!" Diktator. Ayahku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia adalah monster yang sesungguhnya dalam hidupku. Memperlakukanku tidak selayaknya seorang anak. Semua hidupku sudah ditentukan olehnya, seolah ialah yang membentuk takdirku. Aku membenci diriku yang dilahirkan di keluarga Kim._

"BRENGSEK!"

-.000.-

 _16 Agustus 2014_

Aku tidak percaya, aku dan Kyungsoo benar-benar berpisah. Tidak ada lagi ikatan yang mengikat kami. Dan yang mampu aku lakukan adalah melihatnya dari kejauhan. Mengikuti setiap kegiatannya di luar rumah secara diam-diam.

Kehilangan Kyungsoo sejujurnya sangat menyakitkan nuraniku, seolah separuh nyawaku terbawa pergi.

Kim Kyungsoo-ah tidak! Do Kyungsoo, apa kau merindukanku?

"Jongin?" Aku mengerjap dan terkejut saat melihat sosok Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Aku melangkah mundur saat ia mengambil langkah untuk mendekatiku. Alisnya bertaut heran.

"Jangan mendekat." _Aku mohon! Jangan! Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku sangat benar-benar gila ingin mendekapmu Kyungsoo!_

"Jong-"

"Hentikan Kyungsoo." Aku berbalik dan berlari menjauhinya, lampu untuk penyebarang jalan masih menunjukan warna merah namun sosok Kyungsoo semakin mendekat ke arahku. Mataku berlarian dan syukurnya jalanan tidak sedang dalam kondisi ramai. Tanpa menghiraukan lampu merah itu aku berlari dan menerobos untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar berteriak, tubuhku terhantam dari belakang dengan kuat hingga terpental. Suara decitan ban dengan aspal membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan merasa ngeri. Aku bangkit dari posisiku yang terjerembab, tetesan darah mengalir dari kepalaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat begitu banyak darah membasahi aspal dan… dan… dan… dan Kyungsoo tergeletak di sana.

Tertatih aku mendekatinya, pandanganku melompong kosong saat menyentuh tubuh Kyungsoo yang terkulai. "Kyungsoo?" air mataku berjatuhan.

"Kyungsoo?" aku memanggil sosok itu sekali lagi.

" _Jagi_?" Aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang itu, namun ia tetap bergeming. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan meninju jika aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, tapi kedua tangannya bahkan hanya terkulai.

"Ya! _Jagiya_!" Aku berteriak kalut saat ini dan Kyungsoo tetap bergeming.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo aku mohon, Kyungsoo bangun." Aku menepuk pipi Kyungsoo yang dulu biasa aku tinggalkan sebuah kecupan hangat penghantar tidur di sana.

Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Kyungsoo.

Aku menatap Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Kemudian pandanganku berpaling pada buku yang tergeletak di nakas. Aku mengambilnya dan meneliti buku itu. Di antara ribuan puisi yang Kyungsoo ciptakan terselip sebuah surat yang mengundangku untuk membacanya dengan saksama.

 _Untuk: Kim Jongin._

 _Lalu. Bagaimana kau lalui hari-hari ini tanpa kita? Aku tidak berharap bahwa kau akan menderita. Tidak Jongin, aku benar-benar ingin kau bahagia. Tidak ada lagi aku yang jadi bebanmu bukan?_

 _Kau tahu? Aku benci untuk memandang wajah lelahmu, aku benci untuk melihat tatapmu yang menyayukan, aku benci padamu yang membatin seorang diri, dan aku benci pada diriku yang baru menyadari itu semua. Kini, aku paham. Kau melakukan itu semua bukan karena kau tidak lagi mencintaiku. Aku tahu bahwa Ayah mengancammu bukan? Hahaha, beliau pun juga lakukan hal yang sama padaku. Jauh sebelum kita menikah. Tenang Jongin. Aku di sini, bersama doaku._

 _Apa mendung di hatimu sudah permisi? Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan lelah untuk meminta kepada Tuhan agar kau dapat bahagia. Terima kasih telah melindungiku._

 _Bagiku, kau tidak akan pernah berbatas Jongin. Kau akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik._

 _Jongin, aku masih bertanya how about the ending?_

 _Come back. Aku menantimu. Dan akan selalu menantimu._

 _Will you?_

" _Yes, I will_ Kyungsoo."

-.000.-

 _17 Agustus 2014_

"Aku akan memperjuangkan Kyungsoo." Ujarku mantap pada Ayah yang tengah duduk tenang membaca korannya. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap berada di sisinya!"

Ayah merobek koran dengan kedua tangannya. Menatapku dengan kebencian, "tidak!"

"Ayah! Lihat Kyungsoo, Yah! Dia sekarat hanya untuk menyelamatkanku!" Tanpa sadar suaraku naik satu oktaf.

"Itu pilihan dia."

"Aku tidak peduli pada apapun yang akan Ayah lakukan." Aku mendesis.

"Jongin!" Ia membentakku.

"Aku lebih baik mati jika harus melihat dia sekarat seorang diri seperti itu, Yah! Tidak ada lagi yang ia miliki selain aku, aku mohon. Kali ini, aku mohon. Aku mohon padamu sebagai seorang anak. Sekali ini saja Yah, aku mohon perlakukan aku adil sebagai anak. Tolong perankan sosok Ayah untukku bukan lagi diktator. Aku mohon."

-.000.-

 _24 September 2014_

Aku berdiri mematung melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Luhan dan juga Baekhyun. Saat menyadari keberadaanku mereka semua secara bersamaan memandang ke arahku. Air mataku menetes akibat perasaan bahagia ini. Aku berjalan cepat untuk menyambar tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya seerat mungkin.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo." Bisikku, Kyungsoo melerai pelukanku.

Ia meneliti wajahku dengan seksama sebelum bertanya, "Siapa?"

 **Fin.**


End file.
